Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to epilating devices and in particular to an improved configuration allowing improved cleaning of the tweezer portion.
Description of the Related Art
Epilating devices of many different types are known for the purpose of removing unwanted hair from various regions of a user's body. The principles of operation vary greatly but amongst these devices, a sizeable subgroup operates through the use of rotating tweezer-mechanisms which seize hairs and actively extract them from the skin/follicle. As the tweezer rotates further it releases the hair. In the present context, the term “tweezers” is used to denote an arrangement that is capable of opening and closing to grip and extract a hair or hairs.
One of the earliest devices of this type is the Epilady™ device, which uses the rotation of a coil spring to capture and release hairs. A number of similar devices exist in which the tweezer device comprises a flexible or resilient axle that can deform to follow the contours of a user's skin during use.
Other devices have been developed that use tweezer mechanisms, mounted on relatively rigid axles or shafts. The shafts may be straight or curved. Such devices may advantageously retain their shape e.g. when attempting to reach difficult locations such as concave body portions. One device is disclosed in EP532106B1, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. That device uses rotating disks which are pivotable towards each other under the influence of a compression member. The rotating disks form a disk package and are carried by an axle which rotates between bearings carried by bearing support members at either end of the disk package. The compression member comprises roller members located within the bearing support members. The drive mechanism for rotating the disk package is also located in the regions of the bearing support members, which may be referred to as the shoulders of the device.
During epilation, the hairs that are extracted must be disposed of Existing designs of epilator have housings that at least partially surround the tweezer mechanism. Hairs tend to collect in the space between tweezers and housing and may be difficult to remove or be unsightly. For epilators used in intimate or sensitive regions, additional guards may be arranged around the active part of the tweezer mechanism. Such guards further increase the retention of the extracted hairs.
An additional problem that may be encountered during the design and use of an epilating device is that of skin pinching. In particular, for areas of soft or unsupported skin, the rotating tweezers can drag a fold of skin into the space between the tweezers and the housing. It is also possible for the tweezers themselves to nip the skin as they begin to close from their most open position.
In light of the above, it would therefore be desirable to produce an epilating device allowing good access to difficult regions of the body while ensuring a clean visual appearance and easy cleaning.